shadows_pokemonfandomcom-20200213-history
Jordan Anderson
Jordan Alexandros Anderson is a beginner Pokémon Trainer from Cinnabar Island. He is the son of Xavier Anderson, a Pokémon Doctor from Alola, and Leslie Anderson, a former Coordinator from Unova. Physical description Jordan has shaggy reddish-orange hair, which often looks more orange than red in the sunlight, with hazel-green eyes, and a bronze skin tone, which he got from his father. He wears a dark red sleeveless hooded-jacket over a dark gray t-shirt, brown cargo shorts, and black and blue sneakers. He keeps his Pokéballs clipped to his belt, but keeps Snivy's Pokéball around his neck. Personality Since he was a child, Jordan has always been passionate about Pokémon and is always willing to do whatever he can to help, even if they are wild. He has a calming personality that some Pokémon are able to sense and that allows him to trust even the wildest of Pokémon. Jordan has a very close friendship with Charlie having been with her since his mother's friend, Belle Declan's Espeon found her on the beach. He tries his hardest to help Charlie with learning her past and doesn't let her give up. He trusts Charlie completely and is always there to help her out. There are times he acts like an older brother, but it's because he cares for her. He is very used to Charlie bluntness, though tries to keep things calm between her and possibly the other trainer she is being blunt too. Pokémon On hand Background Jordan was born on Ula'ula Island of the Alola region to Xavier and Leslie Anderson. He was only there until he was about five before he and his parents moved to the Unova region due to Leslie's parents falling ill. During his time in Unova, he befriended a young Snivy that would often visit his grandparents' house. Unfortunately, because he wasn't of age, he couldn't keep her. When his grandparents passed away two years later, Jordan had to say goodbye. He and his parents moved to Cinnabar Island in the Kanto region, leaving Jordan to probably never to see his friend again. However, two weeks before his tenth birthday, Jordan got a surprise. He woke up to find the Snivy he had befriended sitting on his bed. His parent was clueless about how Snivy got to their place or even knew how they were living there. Jordan accepted it happy because he had a feeling that Snivy chose him to be her trainer. Jordan was going to visit Belle when he met Charlie. He knew Belle wasn't seeing anyone so seeing Charlie was a bit of a shock for him. When Belle told him about Charlie having amnesia, he decided to help. Unfortunately, nothing worked, even after a few more weeks. When Jordan's 11th birthday was nearing, Leslie and Belle suggested that Charlie goes on a Pokemon Journey. Immediately, Jordan offered to go with her and help her out. Seeing as his tenth birthday was coming up, it worked out. Kanto The day of his tenth birthday, Jordan and Charlie headed out on their Pokemon Journeys. They took a ferry to the mainland and would make their way around, starting in Viridian City, first stopping by Pallet Town. Trivia * Jordan doesn't know what he wants to do as a Trainer. Category:The Hidden Past of Charlie characters Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Trainers Category:Good Category:A to Z